Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft.
Description of the Related Art
In shafts obtained using prepregs, bias layers are usually used. In light of crushing rigidity or the like, shafts including hoop layers are known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-22622 (US2009/0029792) discloses a constitution including a partial hoop layer in addition to a full length hoop layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-60983 discloses a constitution including two bias layers and a hoop layer disposed at a position where the hoop layer is brought into contact with an outer bias layer of the two bias layers.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-150775 (US2013/0165250) discloses a constitution including three bias layers. One bias layer of the three bias layers includes a pitch-based carbon fiber, and the remaining two bias layers include a PAN-based carbon fiber.